jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures in Medieval: The Journey Begin
The Adventures in Medieval: The Journey Begin is a 2019 American computer-animated fantasy adventure comedy-drama film produced by Paramount Pictures and JeremyWorks Studios, with animation provided by Paramount Animation. The film was directed by Ash Brannon, from a screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick, Thomas Lennon, Jonathan Aibel, and Gleen Berger, and stars the voices of Zac Efron, Justin Long, Elijah Wood, Stephanie Beatriz and Olivia Munn reprising their roles from the first film. Joining the voice cast are Charlie Day, Ashley Johnson, and Gary Oldman. Sometime after the first film, Kadyn, Carson and Tristen are become wanted men in the City of Wornight and are assisted by a master thief of his enemies, while the Fellows discovers a shocking secret about their past. Meanwhile, Lord Keegan, an old apprentice of the rulers of Wornight, had a plan to take over the city and returns to reclaim the throne. The film was premiered on JeremyNow! on May 3, 2019. It was met with positive reviews from critics, who praised its score, performances, and humor. A third film, titled The Adventures in Medieval: Battle for the Kingdom, is currently in development and is scheduled to be released on May 20, 2022. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Zac Efron as Kadyn * Justin Long as Carson * Elijah Wood as Tristen * Stephanie Beatriz as Princess Danica * Olivia Munn as Makayla * Charlie Day as Addison * Ashley Johnson as Selina * Gary Oldman as Lord Keegan More coming soon! Production On October 24, 2015, Paramount announced a sequel slated for March 15, 2019, with Zac Efron, Justin Long, Elijah Wood, and Stephanie Beatriz reprising their roles. On October 5, 2016, the release date was pushed back to September 20, 2019. Along with the release date change, it was announced that John Cohen, Jeremy Carpenter, Julie Young, and Dallas Sharp will return to produce the sequel, as well as Karey Kirkpatrick and Thomas Lennon returning to write the script. Scott Young was originally directing the film, but stepped down as director in order to work more on Juliana and the Power Gang and Jeremy: Ultimate Generations for Warner Animation Group. By December 2016, Ash Brannon was announced as the new director. In October 2018, it was announced that most of the cast from the first film will reprise their roles in the sequel, joined by Charlie Day, Ashley Johnson, and Gary Oldman. Release Very little information about the film's plot and characters were revealed until JeremyWorks eventually released a teaser trailer and poster for it on November 21, 2018. Two month later, the film's first full trailer was released. In June, a final trailer was released with a bigger glimpse of the action. The Adventures in Medieval: The Journey Begin was originally scheduled to be theatrically released on May 3, 2019 by Paramount Pictures. However, on August 2017, the film was taken off Paramount's theatrical release schedule and was replaced by Twin, Duo, and Forever. In October 2018, it was revealed that the film will be released on JeremyWorks' streaming service JeremyNow! on May 3, 2019 instead. Reception Coming soon! Sequel Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films